


Oore

by jiling



Category: Seer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiling/pseuds/jiling
Kudos: 12





	Oore

.夹 心 饼 干

.黑/白卡*(混沌糟糕状态里的)布莱克

.【预警】本篇含有：3p，双龙，拿技能辅助性事，剧情＜车等多种要素

.【私设】考虑到高级进化状态行动多有不便，战神联盟通常以最通常状态示人，部分零部件体型可短暂解放，与身体条件不匹配属于正常现象，如：普通状态的布莱克+混沌状态的夜魔之球。

.【补充】为爽而爽的剧情不需要逻辑

.【预祝】食用愉快

卡修斯不赞成这场突如其来的性事，哪怕他感同身受。

布莱克的状态比他想象得更差，他是联盟所有成员中，唯一向混沌方向进化的精灵，这点让卡修斯始料未及。毫无经验的战神联盟对此突然陷入了束手无策，就像每次他们总是不够理解，为什么布莱克要固执的剑走偏锋。

这场被动式进化就像一场漫长的拉锯战，布莱克的状态在好与不好之间起起伏伏，纵使卡修斯想尽办法对他的挚友进行辅佐，结果依旧显而易见。如果格雷斯星的守护者不亲自战胜黑暗，不论是他卡修斯、雷伊、盖亚还是别的谁，都不能更加用力的再多推布莱克哪怕一把。

睡眠，昏迷，短暂的苏醒，紧接着又是漫长的睡眠。卡修斯已经不太记得，布莱克到底什么时候还在醒着，他上一次醒又是什么时间。彻夜不眠的守护让卡修斯的精神都显得状态不佳，布莱克的噩梦没有停止，他们无形中都在为了友人而无限折磨着自己。

不眠不休让卡修斯倒下了，他维系着大地的力量，在布莱克沉眠后，又主动担起同时守护两个星球的重任——照顾布莱克，维系大地，再保护星球。尽管他像自己曾承诺的那样，担起了他应当担起的重任，守护一方净土。实际上，沉重不堪的压力化作疲劳，赠予了尚且年轻的卡修斯，一场伏在布莱克床边的梦。

……

卡修斯在看他，他也在看卡修斯。两个模样几乎相同的精灵互相凝视了一会儿，颜色更白些的低下头，闷闷地叹了一口气，就像是要把这长睡十个小时的窒息感都呼出山洞。

“你来了，”卡修斯转开目光，对于这面容、姿态，甚至属性都几乎与自己别无二致的精灵，他熟悉得不能再熟悉。“真会挑时间，我正忙着。这次又是为了什么？”

“卡修斯”没有回话，抬起手虚握成拳，伸出一根拇指，向背后的布莱克戳了戳。

“……不是吧。”卡修斯忍不住把眉头都拧在一起，一分惊讶，剩下九分是唾骂自己黑暗面的肤浅程度。

任何精灵都有黑暗面，严重程度不同，产生分歧的程度也不尽相同。比如雷伊，战神联盟队长的头衔压着他的正义之心与信念不动摇，在内心的挣扎中，雷伊的黑暗面从来没有机会崭露头角；比如布莱克，暗面积累过度加上独身背负着仇恨，曾助纣为虐的心理阴影，都让暗面飞速生长，最后甚至达到了近乎人格分裂的程度。

因处理暗面的方式有差异，小部分精灵总会在此迷失自己，为他人所用，剩下的绝大多数，都选择与之抗争到底。

年轻的卡修斯则发现了更偏门的方法——也就是短暂性的妥协，并实现暗面所求的部分愿望。从复仇到守护，从自卑到自信，他无数次与暗面达成一致，用最小的举动实现内心刚露尖角的欲望，以达到压制的目的。

就在最近，“他”得到了由卡修斯曾外泄的力量凝结而来的实体，卡修斯对于“自己”未来可能会肆意妄为早有意料，但没想到，“自己”的第一个开刀对象，情与欲萌发的主要目标，是他夜以继日相互陪伴的布莱克。

“……你要有自知之明，”暗色的卡修斯缓慢开口，在说话方面，他还尚未克服所有问题，“你对他，很有兴趣。肉体、精神、灵魂。”

卡修斯当然比谁都清楚。

爱被压制太久，腐烂成了性，下一步是疯狂的欲望。在欲望的苹果满溢出汁水腐烂入地面之前，要清扫，还是采摘？

“但我不能——至少现在不能。”卡修斯甚至想狠狠给自己一口，或者试着咬断另一个自己的脖子，以一劳永逸解决所有问题。“他现在…我是说，布莱克目前并不适合…以后…”

“卡修斯”不耐烦了，他的胳膊飘忽着淡淡的黑色烟雾，那是他力量不稳定的证明。他抛下还处于纠结状态的正牌，握住布莱克垂下窗沿的散发，俯身亲吻其中一缕发丝。

“我理解你，所以那你可以只是站在那，看我操他。”

卡修斯的瞳孔猛地收紧。

“看我向你表演，你的白月光怎么被操开屁股，真的成长为成熟的精灵。卡修斯。”

摇摇欲坠的苹果坠落到泥土里，甜腻的汁水糟糕地溅落在树根上，连清晨新鲜的露珠都一起被无数虫蚁分食。

布莱克的噩梦绵长而复杂，充满了他不想看见的场景，以各种形式扭曲地出现在他的世界里。血亲、仇敌、伙伴、被保护者，甚至是赛尔机器人，他被自己的血亲种下了混沌的力量，自己露出了就像“背叛”威斯克时，对方所展现的不可思议的表情。

道德与伦理扭曲成绳，苦痛与愤怒汇聚为梁。绳的一端挂在梁上，另一端则由他最好的友人拿着，挂在脖颈上，勒紧。只待布莱克最后的抵抗削弱到结束，那个梦境中的卡修斯就会无情地从背后踹上他的腿弯，强迫他离开地面，被活活勒死。

布莱克没等到这一刻，来自外界熟悉的亲吻把他从梦里拉扯出来，朦朦胧胧中，他尚且有些错乱。布莱克在自己的精神世界里待得太久，一层地狱结束，就被慌慌张张地拽去下一个地狱受苦，他几乎要分辨不清自己刚才是否真的已死，这里是否又是真实的世界。留给他的，只有温热的唇从自己的眼皮上挪开，光亮流泻在他的睫毛上，海蓝的瞳孔眯成缝，倒映出卡修斯的脸。

“醒了？”对方极尽温柔地托着布莱克的肩膀，揽进怀里，按着他的头放在肩膀上，连声音都沉了两个调，缓慢半拍，“我可以继续吗，布莱克？”

温柔地声音带着点撒娇时才会有的拐腔，布莱克一瞬间甚至有些恍惚地怀念起来——这是在卡修斯年龄还小的时候才会有的腔调，用来向自己撒娇似得索要一些东西时使用，布莱克很难招架住对方的恳求，即使卡修斯已经超过数年不曾使用过这种语气。

“你讨厌吗？”追问还在继续。

布莱克还维持着被拥抱的姿态，对方来自阳光底下的味道混合着淡淡阴暗的霉味，他有些发晕，尚且没意识到这里是否是现实。在他的意识里，卡修斯不会对他有什么想法，更别说破格索求性爱——所以这里是不会是现实，他依旧在梦境里，只不过这是幻境给他制造的中场休息环节。

卡修斯站得不远，他浑身僵硬，眼睁睁看着暗面的自己用一个亲吻唤醒了布莱克，以自己最不想使用的撒娇语气抱着刚醒的友人，半哄半骗地对布莱克说着自己不会说的好话。

最要命的是，在这明显不是自己的场合里，如没睡醒似得布莱克，随着暗面的哄骗，将手搭在了“卡修斯”的肩胛骨处。他甚至看见暗面给了他一个嘲讽似得笑脸——因为他们都知道，布莱克的举动意味着什么。

卡修斯自己也没想到，布莱克没有拒绝。太迟了，他错过了参与这场宴会的开幕式，迟到的他僵在原地，眼睁睁看着公主搭上了冒牌王子的手。

一场疯狂的性事被拉开帷幕。

长久藏在头盔底下的头发很软，很难想象男性精灵是怎么把它们保养得那么好，甚至在指尖插入时候都毫无障碍地滑落下去。布莱克没有拒绝来自面前“卡修斯”的抚摸，从头发，到脸颊，再到脖颈与布料遮盖下的身体。

“卡修斯”的指尖带着从正牌那里窃取而来的大地之力，加之同为阴暗状态的共鸣，即使是隔着盔甲与布料进行抚摸，布莱克依旧能觉察到温度与触感。这是布莱克少有示弱的环节，冰冷的外表在长久的噩梦下也显得疲软，轻而易举地被剥开，被爱抚，被亲吻。

沉闷而悄无声息的喘息声，贴着“卡修斯”的耳廓慢慢响起，声音由小变大，直到他已经不再能够忽视这声音时，手已经贴在了布莱克的性器上，握住了那根已微微有所反应的性器根部。

“意料之外，你会对男性精灵的抚摸有反应。”暗面侧着头亲吻布莱克的头发，咬了咬发丝间藏着的耳朵，甚至恶趣味地舔弄耳廓。“是生理性，你就是这样的布莱克——还是你本来就喜欢我？”

卡修斯捏紧拳头，骨骼咔嚓作响的声音从地面传到床的一头。

布莱克没有做任何回答，他沉默地将脑袋往“卡修斯”的脖颈靠了靠，这个动作就像是无形中把整根性器都塞进了对方的手里，攀住肩膀的手落在“卡修斯”的尾根上，指节在尾根小转了一圈。

“——性爱会让人失去自我，你也不是例外。”“卡修斯”忍不住地沉闷发笑，瞟着不远处低头不语的正牌货，变本加厉地将手中撸动的速度加快，耳边的呼吸轻重缓急尽在他的掌握中，这种感觉极大程度上满足了暗面的欲望。

作为卡修斯本性映射的一面，他大大方方地接受了所有针对布莱克的性欲与情感，深爱着对方的那些不可小觑的占有欲，最终成就了他的形体。手指掠过布料底下隆起的颗粒，挑逗着其中的一枚，像是发现了什么至宝般又掐又摸，也许那里早就红肿不堪了，在轻薄的布底下比另一边更凸起。

“卡修斯”微微弯下腰，把距离挪得远一些，以唇齿隔布吮吸那枚被玩弄到已经敏感不已的乳头，不出意料地感受到布莱克猛地一颤，随后挺直腰身。如记忆中一致，布莱克很擅长于忍耐，只是因为他的表现手段都是些不易察觉的小动作，一旦贴近就会原形毕露。

“卡修斯……”布莱克抿了抿嘴唇，有些汗水从他头顶分泌出来，濡湿了额前的头发，黏在脸颊上。他没有过任何性爱经验，面对对方的攻势，被按在上下两种不同的感觉里缓慢起伏，既是欲罢不能，又有些升腾慌张。

“我在，没关系。”回应的安抚都是温柔的语气，“卡修斯”侧头舔了舔自己的嘴角，像是在回味布莱克胸口的味道般。他的指尖正碾在布莱克性器的顶端，阻碍着唯一的发泄通道分泌出透明的黏糊体液。每次撸动时，他甚至会玩弄挂悬在性器上的肉球，以听取布莱克最为沉重的喘息。

被结束了胸口的舔吻，沾满口水的衣服贴着胸前的乳头有些发冷，布莱克能感觉到内热外冷产生的冲突，刚结束蹂躏的乳头发肿发痒，就像是即将射精前的性器般。他的射精口被堵住了，在高潮之前——这让布莱克略显迷离的眼神稍清醒了些，沉浸在卡修斯的技巧之下，他第一次对上对方颜色偏暗的双眼。

“我可以得到恋人的一个亲吻吗，在嘴唇上。”暗面变本加厉地在布莱克的大腿上掐出淡淡的红印，卡修斯的拳头捏得咯吱咯吱响，沉溺在情欲中的布莱克裹着一层薄汗，缓慢地贴近上去，靠近暗面卡修斯的嘴唇。

暗面手中猛地用力，布莱克在一瞬间射了出来，短暂的思想僵硬之余引发了肢体僵硬，与此同时，站在不远处的卡修斯几乎是冲了过来，抢走了本该贴在暗面嘴唇上的布莱克的唇吻。他推开暗面的头颅，五指揽着布莱克柔顺的头发，狠狠咬在两片薄唇上，吮吸其中的腥甜。

“卡修斯”则适时松开手，手心的浊色蹭上指尖，把布莱克的身前留给这半道才决意插手的不速之客，自己转战去了布莱克身后。心意相通的二人吻得难舍难分，卡修斯的舌尖轻易撬开不设防的齿，将体液交换入彼此的身体，吮吸布莱克舌尖被自己咬出的淡淡血痕。

“唔……！”在这深吻中，布莱克猛地一颤，刺痛逼迫他从云里雾里的状态脱身出来，身前的身影开始变得逐渐清晰，拥有了现实感——已经太迟了。他被卡修斯拉进怀里时，前倾着身子反挺着腰肢，暗面的大地之子则借机卸下了布莱克披风底下唯一遮挡臀部的裤子，顺着股缝摸进更温暖的地方，借着指尖还粘着的精液，毫不客气地撑开甬道，将指节送进布莱克的身体里去。

“哈……卡修…斯……”黑色的精灵紧抓着恋人的手腕，略显凌乱的长发底下是一双蕴含着反光似得蓝色双瞳，随时可能会从中溢出点什么液体来。卡修斯狠狠瞪了自己的暗面一眼，柔声将伴侣搂进怀里，从上衣的缝隙伸进手掌，抚摸着布莱克瘦削的脊骨。

“我在这里，布莱克。我在这里。”

这亲吻结束后，布莱克的身体里至少有三根手指来回搅动，以自己的精液撑开干涩的甬道，按压体内每一寸尚未被开发完全的褶皱。这过程对布莱克来说诡异而又被触动，他尚且不知自己被两个同样的精灵抱着，“卡修斯”的指甲偏长，刮蹭肠道并挤压着前列腺点，令涉世未深的精灵表情都有些扭曲。

卡修斯不愿意把主动权交给暗面，自己却充当安抚的那一方，只能看不能吃的郁结不该由他——布莱克长久的陪伴着来忍受。他向后退了退身子，失去了支撑的布莱克逐渐压低身形，最后直直地将脸对向卡修斯的裆部，涨鼓的性器从解开的束缚里跳出，以极不优雅的形式拍在布莱克脸上。

嗅觉上的压制让布莱克皱了皱眉头，尽管他知道，抬起头就是卡修斯那张无法拒绝的脸，于是他干脆忽视了这个选项，顶着肉洞正被手指操弄的压力，握上这根贴来的性器，拨开脸颊上黏着的头发，垂头将它含在嘴里。

情况对布莱克来说糟糕透顶，浑浑噩噩的脑袋被操控着含住卡修斯的性器，虽然不能理解对方是怎样的姿势，但布莱克确确实实能感觉到，自己同时在被卡修斯的手指极有感觉的操弄。触感化作快感渗透进每一寸皮肤，黑色的精灵垂着眼，半蹙着眉头，把性器往喉咙里吞得更深一些，以舌尖舔弄柱身，亲吻顶端。

随着“卡修斯”的节奏不断加快，布莱克很难再在快感中抑制住自己的呻吟，从含着性器的嘴里挤出细小而微弱的哼声。这像是示威似得举动，惹毛了布莱克正讨好着的正牌卡修斯，对方狠狠剜了另一个自己一眼，按住身下精灵的后脑，将性器向里狠掼进去。

“卡……！”留给布莱克的只有半声尖叫时间，他的嘴被膨胀的性器填满，顶进喉咙，掼得他几乎要反胃。与此同时，他的后庭迎来了另一根性器的光临——暗面终于酿好了他的酒，从布莱克湿软的穴口里抽出手指，换成早已坚挺的性器，抵着对方的股沟在穴口处磨蹭，再一鼓作气狠狠贯穿进去，挤开所有妄图闭合的肠肉，捣进布莱克的体内。

安慰在此时都是多余的，坚硬而滚烫的性器插进本不该用以交配的器官里，搅动每一寸肠肉的触感都忠实地反射给了他的主人——布莱克在这异样的捣弄里几乎发了狂，撑开的肠肉让他在瞬间屏住呼吸，随后炸开在精神里的则是痛苦过后的酥麻，以及愈演愈烈如烈火过原的快感，甚至能让他忽视口中还在被操弄。

“哈……呜、……不……”

泪水朦胧，他的腰被托着，向插入他的性器的方向顶撞；另一边，则按着他的脖颈放肆吞咽另一根性器。这让布莱克昏了头，不论是鼻腔还是身体，都充斥着同一个精灵的气味与能量，他甚至开始怀疑自己是不是被用了什么空间的技能。但事实是，后穴被性器顶撞操弄得一塌糊涂，布莱克无法合紧的唇瓣边角，顺着挺立的性器滴落下透明的津液。

性器反复的捣弄九浅一深，有时在穴口处几乎掉落，有时却狠狠插进身体，让布莱克足够呻吟发声。他的泪水模糊了蓝色的眼眸，下意识地握着口中吐出一半的性器，讨好似得舔弄侍奉，就像这样会让自己好受些——事与愿违，迎来的只是双向的窒息感。卡修斯在隐忍的边缘最终败下阵来，随着布莱克一次被顶撞而前倾的深喉行为，悉数将精液射进他的喉咙里。

“咳……卡修斯……呜、咳咳…到底…”

大量精液被灌进喉咙，布莱克被呛得面色发红，少许浊色顺着口水一道流出唇角，滴落在布莱克身前的小片地面上，连空气都充斥着淫靡。卡修斯扳着布莱克的肩膀，暗面将大股精液射进被反复操弄的肉穴里，刚抽出湿哒哒的性器——还有一小股从布莱克的大腿根滑落下来，缓慢地拉长为一条线。

“——”一时间的哑口无言。暗面觉察到了卡修斯蒸腾的欲望还未化解，索性搂着尚未从情欲中缓和回来的精灵的腰，拉扯着坐在自己身上，扳起一条腿，给面前的卡修斯展示缝隙间滴落下来的浊色体液。

“只用嘴，你就满足了？”暗面抓着布莱克的手腕，亲吻着无名指的指节，抬眼看向面前不省心的正牌，“难道还要布莱克亲自求你插他，你才肯动手？”

“……不。”害怕伤害，最后却间接地还是变成了施加伤害的精灵，这样的念头让卡修斯有着心理上的障碍。他当然想要亲自拥抱布莱克，但并非你情我愿，而是愈演愈烈的欲望引起的半强迫，并不是他的本愿。

借着性欲稍缓和过来的布莱克，倚着“卡修斯”的肩膀意识到了问题所在——与暗面的相处千奇百怪，卡修斯能与暗面和谐共处，就已经是极为不可思议的事。黑发的精灵低头看了看自己的身体，无可奈何地深叹了口气，示意身后的“卡修斯”帮他直起腰，靠近还在惭愧状态的正牌卡修斯。

“布莱克……。”

“事已至此，”布莱克一阵无奈，将脑袋搁在卡修斯的肩膀上，拍了拍他的背，“解决当下问题的最好方法，你也知道的，卡修斯。”

“但是……”

“好消息是，我现在意识在混沌之外，这是自我意识。”布莱克拨开另一个卡修斯不依不饶贴上来的脸，将脸颊一侧的头发挂在耳后，“趁我还清醒，并且没反悔，做你想做的。”

“我……”

“立刻！”

“……遵命！”

进化状态下的夜魔之球大了不少倍，足够趴伏着充当一个弧形垫子。布莱克的表情略显艰难，在清新状态之下，接受卡修斯的性器并不是那么容易，尤其是在心理层面——且另一个“卡修斯”正托着他的肩膀的情况下。

“疼吗？”

“……别问，继续。”

性器插入身体的那一刻，布莱克的肢体就如触电般地迅速握住“卡修斯”的胳膊，对方回给了他一个“我就知道”的表情，恨得精灵咬牙切齿。

性器挤压着湿润的肠肉，将布莱克荷载的肚子搅成一锅粥，硬邦邦的性器撑开每一道僵硬的皱褶，将它们在肠道里来回挤压摩擦，发热发烫，带着属于他的体液撞向最深处。布莱克发出不可忍耐地呻吟声，失意地伸出一小截舌头，口水濡湿了他的脸颊，舌尖空落落地被另一个精灵的面颊抵上。

他没有压制那些娇喘呻吟，抑制不住眼泪从脸颊滑落下来，属于本能的反应让他不得不加紧后穴，双手掐进手心里留下掐痕。卡修斯拿开他的手，抚摸着那些血痕时，布莱克第二次射了出来，抽搐的性器一抖一抖，他的脑袋一片空白，浑身的感官都集中在一个地方，那个被反复操弄到舒服不已的肉洞。

不甘寂寞的暗面很快加入了战局，就在卡修斯半抽出性器时，借着那细小的空隙，另一根粗壮的性器挤进了本就狭小的穴口里。

这足够撕裂身体的疼痛让布莱克想要低吼，被卡修斯的舌头堵了回去，他被其中一个精灵——不管是谁，挪到了二者的正中间，同时夹着两根性器，就像是个被玩坏的玩具。

“你们疯了——！”

“再忍忍，布莱克，”暗面低声笑道，“很快就会习惯的。”

两根性器同时再度撞在最深处，“卡修斯”满意地望着对方下意识弓起的腰肢，无处安放的手已经在正牌的引导下，凭着本能握住了性器，像个只为性爱而生的机器似得撸动着再度挺立的根部。穴肉紧紧吸着两根性器，肠道被顶撞得顺从不已，被同一个精灵的正反两面操控着，每个冲撞顶出不同的造型来。

“哈啊……呼……这、太满了……根本不可能……”

卡修斯亲吻着此时仅属于他的精灵，无以轮比的充实感以及占有欲洗刷了他的思想，就像是要与暗面融为一体。他们的性器彼此贴合着，在布莱克紧致的穴口里来回顶撞折腾，伴随着布莱克难以忍受的呻吟和低声哭喘，甜腻的汗水在发丝底下、脖颈之间显露无疑。

“舒服吗？被两根卡修斯一起伺候？”

“闭嘴……呼……啊…很…舒服……”

性爱的最后，卡修斯将精液一股脑射进布莱克身体里。而属于黑夜的精灵，也将他表达对性爱忠诚的唯一方式暴露在空气里。

精液冲刷着布莱克的大脑，他茫茫然望向面前的黑暗，温热进入他身体中的满足与肠肉的快感一起，撕裂了他的所有理智，以至于此时此刻，他除了呻吟与附和，无法给予对方任何回应。只是在这快感中，卡修斯的性器从他的肉穴里拔出时，精液顺他的肉洞流出，他脱力地倚着卡修斯的身体。

暗面不知何时消失了，从穴口里流出的精液，依旧是两个精灵的分量，伴随着淫靡的水声，从一张一合的穴中溢出至黑色的布料。

如梦境似得闹剧，如果是真的，也确实无从责怪。

不算坏。

这是布莱克因疲惫而昏昏沉沉地闭上双眼时，最后的想法。

END.


End file.
